metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Liquid Ocelot
Liquid Ocelot was the result of the merger of two beings: the spirit of Liquid Snake and the body of Revolver Ocelot via an arm transplant conducted in Lyon, France, after Ocelot's arm was cut off by Gray Fox during the events of Shadow Moses. Biography The Tanker Incident Liquid first emerged when Ocelot was using Sergei Gurlukovich and his mercenary army to take over the U.S.S. Discovery and steal Metal Gear RAY for the Patriots. After Ocelot murdered Gurlukovich and Marine Commandant Scott Dolph, and was getting ready to steal RAY, Solid Snake emerged from his hiding place and confronted Ocelot. Liquid took over Ocelot and made his presence known to Solid, telling him he was "drowning in time". The Manhattan Incident Two years later, Liquid planned an opportunity to gain power. Leaking information to Philanthropy regarding Arsenal Gear, Liquid gained full power over Ocelot during the climax of the Manhattan Incident, and seized the original model of Metal Gear RAY. Liquid then fled, using Ocelot's knowledge as a Patriot spy to find them and launch a revolution against them. However, Solid Snake theorized that Liquid was acting on false information and never found them. In addition, before Liquid took off in RAY, he said "Why do you think I chose Ocelot as my host?" This would indicate that Liquid somehow arranged for his arm to be attached to Ocelot. Liquid's personality would often take over Ocelot's mind whenever Solid Snake was in close proximity. From then on, Liquid set up his final steps to plunge the world into total war and destroy The Patriots. By the year 2014, war relied heavily on armies of mercenaries to do their work, and Liquid capitalized on this. Eventually, the five largest PMCs were run by a "mother company" which Liquid had set up, known as "Outer Heaven". Sometime after the Big Shell Incident, Liquid Ocelot began a partnership with ex-Dead Cell member, Vamp. Liquid also kidnapped Naomi Hunter to help him crack a third generation version of nanomachines known as The SOP System. Liquid wanted to remove this system from his PMC Soldiers so they would be able to advance on America and destroy the Patriots. If the system was in their bodies when they advanced, the system would lock down on them and they would be unable to use their weapons. As Solid Snake drew near to Liquid in the Middle East in an attempt to eliminate him, he activated the first test for the removal of the SOP system, resulting in every soldier on the battlefield in front of him (besides Johnny Sasaki) affected by it, but all of them started to react strangely. It was later explained that although the test was a success, and the SOP was removed, the soldiers were suddenly struck with guilt over all the things they had done, and the mass amount of stress suddenly laid onto them caused them to break. Liquid headed back to his safe house in South America with Naomi, forcing her to continue her work. By the time Snake has infiltrated the research facility and found Naomi, Liquid has already left for Eastern Europe, seeking the remains of Big Boss who was being kept alive through artificial means in a lab by the Patriots. Liquid is seeking Big Boss to acquire his DNA for use in the experiment after his previous two tests, using his own and then Snake's DNA, produced less than desirable results. After a grueling battle with Raging Raven, Snake and EVA make their way to their escape boat, to find it in flames as Liquid and his guards capture them. Liquid shows his physical dominance over an aged Snake, humiliating him in combat before leaving on his own boat with Vamp and Naomi who had fled back to him. At that moment Meryl ordered the deployment of a battalion of troops to surround Liquid on land, water and air, completely outnumbering him. Liquid played his hidden card however, having seized control of The SOP System by using a reconstructed GW he recovered from Arsenal Gear's wreckage. With the weapons and vehicles of all PMCs controlled by this system, Liquid was able to prevent a single bullet being fired and the malfunction of the boats and helicopters that surrounded him. His guards then massacred the military that surrounded him and destroyed the corpse of Big Boss having obtained the DNA he needed already before leaving for Shadow Moses. Liquid intended to fire a nuclear missile at a satellite that housed the main Patriot AI, J.D., crippling the Patriots once and for all and giving him global dominance due to his control of weapons. However nuclear weapons were still controlled by the Patriots and thus Liquid headed for Shadow Moses Island to retrieve an outdated yet still functional weapon which could fire stealth nuclear missiles, namely Metal Gear REX's rail gun. After Raiden killed Vamp and Snake used a newly re-activated REX (sans rail gun) to escape the facility before it self-destructed, Liquid piloted the same RAY he stole during The Tanker Incident 7 years previously and engaged Snake in battle. Despite his Metal Gear unit being technologically superior, he was defeated and forced to board his gigantic ship, Outer Haven. Liquid then maniacally rammed the dock in an attempt to crush Snake but interference from Raiden and Mei Ling's marine fleet forced him to flee, out pacing Mei Ling's vessel by a wide margin. Liquid prepared to launch a nuclear missile at the satellite but was engaged in a large-scale sea battle by Mei Ling and her troops whilst Snake, Meryl and Johnny Sasaki boarded Outer Haven and battled their way to the control room that housed G.W. which Snake and Otacon destroyed. Liquid found Snake on top of Outer Haven, and dragged him to the tallest part of its structure where he revived Snake so that they could have one final battle. Despite beating Snake heavily, Liquid was eventually defeated and died of a new version of FOXDIE. As it turns out, Ocelot was never possessed by Liquid Snake. He used nanomachines and hypnotherapy to transplant Liquid's personality over his own. The purpose of this was to duck under the Patriot's watchful eye by assuming the identity of a dead man. This gave him enough cover to establish his PMC armies in the last five years. He chose Liquid Snake to serve as the ultimate motivator for Solid Snake, a Patriot pawn. Ocelot actually had no intentions of nuking JD or creating Big Boss' dream of Outer Heaven. He simply wanted them removed and a clean slate. In the end, Ocelot could not escape Liquid's need to revive his father's dream and fight his twin brother to the death. Category:Metal Gear Solid 4 Category:Characters